The duty of a Listener in love
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Nahlot uses any excuse she can to get her fellow assassins out of the Sanctuary for a romantic night alone with a certain blonde leader. Are they really excuses or is it her duty as a Listener in love?


The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Nahlot Nahkriin, was determined to spend a day alone with her lover. She had been sleeping with the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid, for about a month now. The Dark Elf was growing frustrated with never being able to spend time with her aside from the quick tumble or to get orders for her next contract. Sure the Listener was well aware that the blonde leader was married to Arbjorn, but she also knew the Nordic woman had no qualms about what was going on between her and the Listener.

Nahlot walked up to the Enchanting and Alchemy room and found her three friends: Gabriella, Babette and Festus. She walked over to the young vampiress first, kneeling next to where she sat.

"Hey Babette, could you take Veezara and Nazir some where away from the Sanctuary?"

"Why?"

"I, need to do something and I'd rather do it without anyone here... it's Listener business."

Festus cleared his throat to gain the attention of the Listener and Babette. He shook his head at the two of them. Nahlot offered him a sheepish grin before standing and meeting his gaze. She motioned for Gabriella to come over to hear what she had to say as well. The older Dark Elf walked over to where her friends were gathered and listened quietly.

"Please guys, I'll do anything you ask..."

"Hm. Fine get us some fresh ingridients and I'll agree... can't make any good potions with the stuff we've got laying around..."

"I agree with Festus."

"Okay. Give me a list and I'll get you guys some, my treat. Gabriella any requests?"

The Dark Elf shook her head. She just smiled at the Listener and agreed to help her. Nahlot smiled and pulled her friends into a group hug before rushing from the room and down to Arnbjorn's little work shop. She stood by the armor bench looking at the werewolf cursed Nord. Arnbjorn looked up at the Dark Elf. He was surprised. Nahlot didn't usually hang around his workshop, nor had the Listener ever tried to strike up a conversation with him.

Nahlot crossed her arms and looked away from Arnbjorn trying to find the right words to convince him to leave for the night. The werewolf cursed Nord set the armor he was working on to the side and leaned against the bench and crossed his arms.

"Hey I was wondering..."

"Arnbjorn, we're all going to head to the Falkreath inn for a few drinks, Gabriella and Festus are treating!"

Both Nahlot and Arnbjorn turned to Nazir and gave him a surprised look. The Alkir warrior grinned at his friend and walked over to throw his arm over the Nord's shoulders. Arnbjorn nodded his head.

"Sure, Listener are you-"

"No, no. I hear the Night Mother calling."

"Okay... I'll go ask Astrid if she wants to join us."

Nazir nodded to Arnbjorn before giving the Listener a smug look. Nahlot glared at him. She realized that he knew what her plan was. The Dark Elf noticed her friends walking towards the entrance. Veezara rushed to Arnbjorn's side and told him he shouldn't disturb Astrid, that she had a lot to think about. Arnbjorn sighed and went to agree when Nazir weighed in his opinion.

"That's exactly the reason why we should bring her with us tonight. Give her a chance to relax."

Babette and Festus shared a worried look. None of them were sure why the Listener wanted to be alone in the Sanctuary, but Astrid wasn't going to leave. Not even if Arbjorn asked her. Gabriella knew what it was the Listener wanted. She bit her bottom lip, knowing that Nahlot wanted to spend time alone with Astrid. She took a step forward and placed her hand on Arnbjorn's shoulder.

"I think we should leave Astrid to sort out her feelings and thoughts on her own... getting drunk tonight won't help her."

"That I agree with Gabby."

The Dark Elf glared at Arbjorn. She turned and started out of the Sanctuary with everyone else when Nahlot walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. The other assassin's chuckled, thinking the Listener was apologizing for not being able to come with her lover. Gabriella knew she was thanking her for helping her set up her private date with their leader. The older Dark Elf smiled at her lover before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and whispering to her.

"I hope she appreciates what you're doing for her."

Nahlot nodded as the older Dark Elf walked off with the other assassins. She waited until they had left to go up to the entrance chamber. The Dark Elf looked around and noticed the door to Astrid's room was closed. _So she's still in her room. Good._ Nahlot left the Sanctuary and looked around for Sven, the Bard from Riverwood. She had asked him to come to the Sanctuary to play for the date she was setting up for Astrid. He walked up to the Dark Elf with a nervous look.

"S-so you're really apart of _them_?"

The Listener nodded before motioning for the Bard to follow her. Sven walked behind the Dark Elf, looking over his shoulder frequently wondering why she had chosen him. He knew that Nahlot was Faendal's friend and wasn't too fond of him, so why hire him? Nahlot stopped in the entrance chamber when she heard Astrid's door open. She motioned for Sven to run ahead into the Sanctuary while she spoke to her leader.

The Bard nodded and dashed forward. Nahlot rushed over to stand in front of the blonde woman. Astrid gave her a curious look. She wondered why Nahlot was acting so weird today. The blonde leader was about to question her when Nahlot pulled her into a quick kiss before walking off. Astrid was confused. But decided she'd question her Listener's sanity later.

Nahlot took a deep breath to calm herself. She stood up straight and looked at the Bard. Sven gave her a nervous smile. He wanted to ask her why he was here, but didn't want to upset a member of the Dark Brotherhood. The Dark Elf reached into her pack and pulled out some candles and handed them to Sven before walking away from him. She walked off to the dining hall and made sure dinner was coming along. The Dark Elf had been making potato soup all day, and had left it simmering in the pot over the fire. She reemerged from the dining hall and noticed Sven hadn't moved. Nahlot sighed.

"Help me set up some candles."

"Why? Is this some ritual for your... _guild_?"

"No. I-I have a date..."

Sven looked surprised. He looked the Dark Elf over and wondered who she could be setting this up for, who would want to come to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary for a date. The Bard thought about Faendal. _Maybe he's with her... By the divines I hope so! _Nahlot went about setting things up for her date leaving the Bard alone with his thoughts.

The two had just about had things finished when Sven decided to ask who it was she was setting this all up for. He walked over to where she stood in the center of the room looking over the candles and Nightshade flowers they had placed around.

"So who's the guy you're doing all this for?"

Nahlot looked over at the Bard. She was about to tell him it wasn' for a guy, but for a very special woman when said woman walked through the door. Astrid looked around at the main part of the Sanctuary, surprised at how it was decorated. She looked over at Nahlot and saw her talking with some guy she'd never seen before. The blonde walked up to them, a deadly glare directed at both of them. Nahlot noticed and placed her arm around the blonde's waist, kissing her neck before looking at Sven.

"This is who this is for. Astrid, I wanted to surprise you..."

Astrid blinked a few times, obviously shocked that her Listener would go through this much trouble for her. She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. The blonde thought about pulling Nahlot into a kiss, but quickly discarded it when she rememebr the man that was here. Astrid took a step away from Nahlot to leave her embrace. The Dark Elf gave her a questioning look.

"That doesn't explain why you brought an outside into _our_ Sanctuary Listener."

"This is Sven the Bard. He's the musical accompanyment for our date. Gabriella and Festus took everyone to Falkreath for the night to drink and relax."

"So he's a _friend_?"

"No. He's here because no one will miss him if there was an accident."

Sven grew pale at the Listener's words. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this. _Maybe I can run while they eat their dinner... Maybe I am dinner!_ Astrid noticed the panicked look in the Bard's eyes. She smirked and slowly walked around him, sizing up her target. Nahlot really had gone all out. Not only had she gotten everyone out of the Sanctuary, she had brought her leader a fun present. The blonde walked up to her Listener and pulled her into a heated kiss. Nahlot placed her arms around her leader's waist and smiled as they broke the kiss. She was glad that everything was going well so far, as long as no one came home or Cicero didn't leave the Night Mother's room.

Astrid turned to Sven with a sadistic smirk. She reached behind her and took Nahlot's dagger from her sheath, holding the point up to the Bard's throat and slowly sliding it down to his chest. Nahlot grinned as Sven squirmmed. She looked to the Bard as she spoke.

"Well, _Bard_, play something to suit _my_ mistress."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at Nahlot. Sven grabbed his lute and started to play the song Nahlot had asked him to when she had hired him a few days ago. Astrid turned and placed the dagger back into her Listener's sheath before wrapping her arms around the Dark Elf's neck. Nahlot leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her leader's lips as they started to dance. Every time Sven messed up a note he waited for one of the women to strike him down. But every time he looked up at them they were to enraptured with one another to care about him. _This could be my chance!_ Sven slowly stopped strumming and was about to run when Nahlot looked at him.

The Dark Elf's crimson eyes glared at the Bard. She turnd a loving gaze to the blonde woman before taking a step away from her and taking her by the hand. Nahlot motioned for Sven to follow them before walking off towards the dining hall. The Bard thought about running, until he noticed the blonde woman's hand reaching for her dagger as she watched him. Sven sighed and followed the two women.

Nahlot let go of Astrid's hand and walked over to make them both a bowl of the soup. She came back over and sat down a crossed from the blonde at the table, setting the bowls down in front of them. Astrid thanked her Listener before taking a bite. She smiled at the Dark Elf. She couldn't rememebr the last time someone had gone this far to do something nice for her. The blonde reached over and took Nahlot's hand into her own. Sven stood by the table watching the two women, he was unsure of what he should do. Astrid looked from Nahlot to the Bard.

"Thank you Krii. Bard, shouldn't you be playing us something?"

"Y-yes. Right away."

Both women chuckled as Sven started strumming his lute again. The Dark Elf loved the way Astrid commanded the Bard, how she demanded respect. It was one of the things that attracted the Listener to her leader. Nahlot couldn't help but stare at Astrid, she felt so lucky that the blonde wanted anything from her, let alone that they continued their affair. Astrid chuckld at her Listener. She noticed the affectionate look the Dark Elf was giving her.

"What's the plan after dinner? You do realize Arnbjorn's an angry drunk right?"

"Hm. Well we have all night, Gabriella won't let them come back. Her and I... well,"

"Oh, so you bribed your girlfriend to help you with a date for your married lover? How scandalous, Krii."

Sven was confused. He didn't realize there was such a complicate love, triangle, square, (who knew?) going on in the Dark Brotherhood, or that Nahlot was the center of it. He watched how these two women acted and noticed that they both seemed completely taken with one another. It was odd to think that they both were with someone else.

Both women had finished their meals. Nahlot got up and and pulled Astrid from her seat. The two women shared a brief kiss before looking over at the Bard. Astrid's sadistic smirk in place. She ran her hands over her Listener's sides down to her dagger.

"Shall we dispatch of him Krii? I would really like to get on with the end of our date."

Nahlot knew what it was Astrid was referring to and she agreed. She unsheathed her dagger and handed it to the blonde. Astrid's smirk grew as she took the dagger from Nahlot and looked to the Bard. Sven swallowed a lump in his throat as his terror began to overwhelm him. Astrid's piercing green gaze met the Bard's terrifed blue one. She grinned.

"Run."

Sven dropped his lute and dashed out of the dinning hall. Nahlot chuckled as she watched her leader slowly walk after him. As the two women emerged from the dinning hall they noticed Sven had tripped and now lay on the ground. Astrid looked over at her Listener.

"Krii, could you tell the Bard your name for me?"

Nahlot got what Astrid was asking and grinned. She walked over to Sven and knelt next to him. Sven looked up at the Dark Elf, pleading for her not to kill him. Nahlot's crimson gaze narrowed on him. She opened he mouth and said the pet name, dragon shout that Astrid called her.

"Krii!"

Sven stumbled backwards. He felt his health slowly slipping away. The Bard gasped trying to keep himself together. Nahlot's grin turned sadistic as she got up to stand next to her leader. She bowed and waved her arm out, as if to tell Astrid that the Bard was her kill. Astrid nodded and looked the Bard over. Sven felt tears burn at his eyes at never being able to see his mother or Camilla again. He sobbed and begged for his life.

"Please! Please don't kill me! Did Faendal put you up to this? Please Nahlot don't..."

"So you do know him Krii?"

"After I escaped Helgen he was in the first town I stopped at. He's hot for some girl my friend wants... Eh, but I don't care one way or another. I just wanted to give you the perfect date. Which included music, he seemed expendable."

"That's the Krii we all know and love."

Astrid turned and pulled the Dark Elf into a kiss before tossing Nahlot's dagger into the Bard's leg. It pinned him to where he sat. Sven screamed out in pain and cursed the two women. Nahlot and Astrid looked at the Bard then each other before walking over to him. Astrid twisted the knife in the Bard's leg. He let out a pained scream before continuing to beg. Nahlot chuckled and got to eye level with Sven.

"This was your last performance. How could you expect to win Camilla's heart if you can't even escape us?"

The blonde leader chuckled at her Listener. She stood and turned her back to them. Nahlot pulled her dagger from the Bard's leg and walked over to her leader. She took Astrid into her arms and kissed along her neck. Astrid let out soft noises of approval. She let herself get lost in the feel of her Listener, closing her eyes. Nahlot ran her hands along her leader's body whispering in her ear.

"So what shall we do with him?"

"Hm... he would be fun to play with... but I want us to get to bed before every one gets home..."

The two women looked over to see Sven trying to limp away. Astrid took Nahlot's dagger and walked over to the Bard. She kicked his wounded leg causing him to fall to the ground before stabbing the dagger into his back. Sven let out a pained grunt before collapsing to the floor, dead. Astrid got up and wiped the blood from Nahlot's dagger before walking over and placing it back in its sheath at the Listener's hip.

Nahlot pulled Astrid into a heated kiss. She wasn't sure why, but seeing how this woman dominated the situation and killed the Bard without remorse, was kind of a turn on. The Dark Elf kissed down the blonde's neck before biting down. Astrid moaned before pulling away from her Listener and taking her hand into her own. She pulled the Dark Elf towards the entrance chamber and her bed room.

They walked into the blonde's bed room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed Astrid pulled her Listener to her in a demanding kiss, pulling off the Dark Elf's armor as she kissed down her neck. Nahlot groaned as the blonde drug her nails down her Listener's sides. She bit down on the Dark Elf's neck rather hard, drawing a drop of blood before pulling her over to the bed. She pushed her Listener down and straddled her. Nahlot was surprised to say the least. In all the time Astrid and she had been sleeping together never had the blonde Nord been this rough or aggressive.

Astrid finished pulling off her Listener's armor before kissing, biting and scratching her way down the Dark Elf's body. Nahlot moaned and urged her leader to continue. Astrid gave Nahlot the same sadistic grin she had given Sven. The Dark couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her when Astrid plunged two fingers deep inside her. The blonde leader set a brutal pace before leaning over and sucking on the Dark Elf's clit. Nahlot moaned Astrid's name and bucked her hips. She loved being with Astrid, even more so now that she was being her dominate, sadistic self. Nahlot came in a broken cry.

The Dark Elf panted and tried to catch her breath as Astrid got off of her. She watched as the blonde got undressed before straddling her again. Astrid leaned over her Listener and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Nahlot held the Nord woman close to her, slipping her hand between the blonde's thighs. She pressed two fingers into her leader and started to pump them in and out of her. Astrid moaned and sat up, arching her back as she started to ride her Listener's fingers. Nahlot watched the blonde woman a top her. The way she moved her body, the way her hair fell free from its clips and fell in her face, her sweat covered body to the beautiful sounds she was making. Nahlot felt Astrid start to clench around her fingers as she grew closer to release. The Dark Elf thrusted her fingers in deeper.

Astrid let out a gutteral moan as her orgasm claimed her. She threw her head back and looked up at the ceiling in a blissful daze. Nahlot smiled as she pulled her fingers from her leader. Astrid moved to lay next to her Listener. The Dark Elf wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close. Astrid rested her head on Nahlot's shoulder, lightly tracing her fingers around some marks she had left on the Listener's body.

"So, dearest, when is our family expected home?"

"Hm... probably in the morning... Not exactly sure when they'll be back."

The blonde chuckled lightly. She knew Nahlot didn't really care when their fellow assassins returned, as long as she got to lay here with her leader in her arms. Nahlot sat up when they heard someone laughing loudly. Both women jumped from the bed and looked for their clothes. Astrid pulled on the armor she found and handed the Listener the missing top part to the one she was wearing. They shared a quick kiss before the Dark Elf walked over to the door and stood by it, waiting for the people to either pass by or come in.

Arnbjorn laughed and told his fellow assassins good night before walking off to the bed room he shared with Astrid. He noticed his wife lay on their bed holding a book. She looked up at him with a small smile. The blonde glanced over and watched as Nahlot slipped from the room. The Dark Elf stopped when she heard Arnbjorn.

"Night, was great! We shul 'ave a umble."

"No. Go to bed."

"Aw, come on. We haven't since before the Night Mother got here. Yer lookin' all sexy and what not. You don't usually let your hair down..."

Astrid reached up and felt her hair, realizing her hair was free from their usual bobby pins. She blushed and closed her book before walking off, leaving Arnbjorn alone. She noticed Nahlot was sitting by the table with the map. The blonde smiled and walked over to sit on her lap. Astrid leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Nahlot broke the kiss and looked at her leader. She couldn't help but grin.

"So you haven't slept with-"

"Shh. Do you really want to talk about Mine and Arnbjorn's sex life, or would you rather spend the night with me?"

"Hm... definately the latter. But I should probably go thank Gabriella for helping me tonight."

Nahlot noticed the devestated look on her leader's face. She reached up and gently caressed her cheek. The Dark Elf nuzzled Astrid's neck as she heard the blonde sigh. Nahlot pressed a soft kiss to the Nord's neck.

"Besides how are we gonna spend tonight together? Not like you can come share my bed."

"Couldn't I? Once everyone passes out we'll go to bed. I'll just have to wake up before everyone else."

The Dark Elf was surprised at the blonde's risky plan. Sure they'd accidently fallen asleep near the pond a few times, or were caught by Nazir when they spontaneously decided to rush through the Sanctuary to Astrid's room. But this was different. This was sleeping in the same room as almost all of their fellow assassins _and_ being together. Nahlot shook her head. She didn't want to cause problems for her lover. Astrid looked surprised.

"Why not? You really want our date to end so you can run off to Gabriella?"

"No. You're the one who doesn't want Arnbjorn to know. I'm just following _your_ rules."

Nahlot noticed the hurt expression briefly cross the blonde's face. She sighed and shook her head. The Dark Elf lifted Astrid into her arms as she got up. She set the blonde on the table before walking over to the doorway. Nahlot turned to Astrid.

"Fine. I'll go kick Cicero out of the Night Mother's room. We'll sleep there. No one will know, or would you prefer we go rent a room at the inn?"

"We can't go to an inn. Arnbjorn already knows I was here."

The Listener nodded, Night Mother's room it was then. She felt a cold chill go up her spine. Nahlot wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of sleeping in a bed adjacent from the Night Mother's coffin. It was bad enough that she had to hug that corpse once. The Dark Elf walked up to the assassins' bedroom and noticed everyone was asleep. She walked over to Gabriella and gave her a quick kiss, whispering thank you to her before walking off to find Cicero.

The fool was surprised at the Listener. He gave her a curious look. Cicero didn't believe that Nahlot needed to sleep in the Night Mother's room because it helped her hear her better. The Dark Elf sighed.

"Okay fine. I want to sleep here because..."

"Yes? What is it Listener? I thought you were on that _Astrid's_ side."

"That's why I want to spend the night here. I'm the Listener, I want to get to know the Night Mother better."

Cicero conceeded to Nahlot. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his daggers before telling the Listener good night and walking off to find Nahlot's bed for the night. The Dark Elf sighed. _That was easier then I thought. _She walked over to the fool's bed and sat down, looking over at the Night Mother. _I should probably close that before Astrid gets here.___

"Listener..."

"No, not now. Please... Astrid and I are-"

Nahlot cut herself off when Astrid walked in. She walked over to her Listener and pushed her back on the bed, straddling her. The Dark Elf gave her a curious look. Astrid kissed her passionately. Nahlot broke the kiss and tried her best to talk to the blonde as said blonde kissed down her neck.

"Astrid, we should close the door and... mm... What's with you tonight?"

"Nothing Krii. It's obvious you want me to spend more time with you or you wouldn't have put so much effort into tonight. I mean dinner, dancing, a plaything... Come on Krii, just tell me-"

"I love you. I didn't do it for any reason other then that. You can go about sleeping in bed with your husband and hiding our relationship, I'll be with Gabriella and sleep with her. I-I just wanted to do something nice for the woman who works so hard for this family."

Astrid looked down at her Listener. The Dark Elf wouldn't meet her gaze. Astrid smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. She lay down next to her Listener and rested her head on her chest. Nahlot wrapped her arms around her leader and held her as they lay there. The Dark Elf awaited the Night Mother to interrupt them, but she didn't. Astrid held up a gold and emerald ring. Nahlot's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Where did you get that?"

"The pocket in these pants. We're wearing each other's armor."

"Oh... should we change?"

"They're all the same, unless you're saying I'm fat."

"Hehe. No. I was asking if mine was too small. Damn, not because you're fat but because-"

"You're short. I know, it's fine. The armor's fine. You should check the pockets in mine."

Nahlot was about to ask her why, but decided to just find out. She reached into her pockets and felt around. Feeling a necklace she pulled it out. It was a silver jeweled necklace with Garnets encrusted in it. She looked over at Astrid who handed her the ring she had and took the necklace. Astrid sat up and leaned over Nahlot to put the necklace on her. The Dark Elf looked at the blonde as she held out her hand. Nahlot smiled and slipped the ring onto her leader's finger. Astrid pressed a soft kiss to Nahlot's lips. The Dark Elf chuckled.

"How did you know the ring was for you?"

"Oh we're going to play this game are we? My _dear_ Listener if it is not for me who is it for, Nazir? Cicero?"

"Haha! They wish. I meant-"

"I know. But I also know you. So thank you Krii."

"I guess you do... Heh, thanks Astrid. But why did you get me this?"

"The same reason you got me mine, I suppose. We aren't very open with our relationship... It's my fault, I know. But, I wanted you to have something that showed you were mine."

"And it had to be inconspicuous."

Astrid chuckled and nodded. She knew her Listener agreed with her, but their ideas of 'inconspicuous' were widely different. She gave her a common necklace with an uncommon enchantment, whereas Nahlot had given Astrid an uncommon ring with an uncommon enchantment. Both had the sneak enchantment. Nahlot gave her leader a curious look, wondering what she was laughing at when she heard the Ngith Mother's voice.

"You are too attatched Listener..."

"Shut up. It's none of your business."

The blonde looked at Nahlot. She was confused as to why the Dark Elf had just yelled at her. Nahlot noticed Astrid looked upset and quickly apologized, giving the blonde a quick kiss before laying down next to her and taking her into her arms.

"Sorry, sorry. It's... _her_."

"The Night Mother?"

"Yeah..."

"Contract?"

"No. Let's just say I get why she's called Night _Mother_."

Astrid smiled and told the Listener to just ignore her for the night. Nahlot agreed. It wasn't like The Night Mother was asking her to fulfill her duties as Listener. She was just being... _motherly_. Nahlot cuddled up to her lover and closed her eyes. The two women fell asleep in one another's arms.

Gabriella was worried. She over heard Arnbjorn telling Nazir that Astrid hadn't come to bed the night before. She hadn't seen the Listener since before they'd left to go to Falkreath. _I wonder where those two have gotten off too... if they're not careful Arnbjorn's going to find out._ The Dark Elf was surprised when she heard the two men holler over at her.

"You look worried, haven't seen the Listener today?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. But I'm sure she is fine..."

"Yeah, probably just attending to her Listener duties... But Astrid missing is odd..."

"Maybe they're together."

Gabriella glared at the Alkir warrior. She didn't understand why he wanted to upset his friend. In her opinion Arnbjorn would be better off being ignorant of the fact that the woman he loved was cheating on him. She knew she had been... Gabriella was pulled from her thoughts and the two men stopped talking when they heard Astrid laughing. They all three turned to see Astrid and Nahlot. The blonde woman was stumbling and laughing. They couldn't believe their eyes, it seemed Astrid was drunk.

Arnbjorn walked over to help his wife when she swatted his hands away. He stood next to her and Nahlot. The blonde giggled and leaned against the Dark Elf for support. Nahlot knew that they would've been found out if they hadn't left early in the morning. The Dark Elf had suggested they go drinking while they got breakfast at the Falkreath inn, so if anyone asked they could tell them that's where they'd been. Nazir glared at the Listener. She placed her arm around the blonde's waist without thinking to help her keep her balance. Arnbjorn noticed and cocked his eyebrow at them.

The werewolf cursed Nord reached out again to offer to help his wife to bed to sleep off her drunken stupor. He was shocked when she smack his hand and glared at him before giggling again and looking at Nahlot. The Dark Elf knew she was about to say something she shouldn't and wanted to stop her, but was too late.

"I'll only go to bed if Krii comes with me... mmm... whadya say?"

Arnbjorn looked at Nahlot. She swallowed at the surprised, yet angry look. The Dark Elf didn't know what to do. She looked to Gabriella for help. The older Dark Elf looked worried. She wasn't sure how she could help her lover out either. Nazir walked over to stand next to Arnbjorn and grinned smugly at the Listener.

"Oh really? Nahlot, now why would our leader want to sleep with _you_ instead of her husband?"

"S-she's drunk. She doesn't know what she's saying. Come on Arnbjorn, I'll help you get her to bed."

The Nord was about to agree, when they heard Cicero chuckle behind them. They all turned to the fool. He grinned. Cicero had saw Astrid go into the Night Mother's room last night, he knew why the Listener had asked him to leave. The fool looked over Astrid before turning his gaze to the Listener's.

"Some say that being drunk helps you admit the truth. That alcohol helps people say things they're too afraid to admit."

Cicero chuckled again before walking off to the Night Mother's room. Arnbjorn clenched his hands into fists and turned to his wife. He grabbed her arm and jerked her away from the Dark Elf. Nahlot was surprised. She'd never seen Arnbjorn this aggressive. Astrid blinked a few times, her mind starting to sober up slightly. She jerked her arm away from her husband and glared at him.

"Don't _ever_ try that again_ husband_."

Astrid turned and walked off to her room. Nahlot sighed. She wanted to go after Astrid, to make sure she was alright but decided against it. The Dark Elf walked over to Gabriella and took her into her arms. Arnbjorn and Nazir watched the two Dark Elves. Gabriella knew she had to ask Nahlot where she had been to help her keep her cover. She leaned in and kissed the Listener.

"Where did you disappear to last night?"

"When I got done with my job Astrid said she was bored, and you guys had already come back so we went drinking. She's kind of a light weight."

Gabriella chuckled and nodded. She took Nahlot's hand into her own as they started to head to the Enchanting and Alchemy room. Arnbjorn hollered out to the Listener as she walked off.

"You'd better stay away from Astrid for a while _Krii_. Wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea would ya?"

Nahlot tightened her grip on Gabriella's hand. She wanted to turn around and tell him that Astrid loved her more then she ever had him. That if the blonde had to choose, she was damn sure that Astrid would choose her. But she just walked off with Gabriella instead. Once they were in the Enchanting and Alchemy room Gabriella sighed and let go of Nahlot's hand. She directed a glare at her younger lover.

"Why the hell did you two do that? Was last night not enough, are you two really that insatiable that you had to spend the _entire_ night together?"

"Sorry... it was Astrid's idea."

Gabriella sighed and moved to wrap her arms around the younger Dark Elf. She rested her had against her Listener's chest. _Just be careful..._

Astrid lay in her bed trying to clear her mind. She realized what she had done and cursed herself for being so foolish. The blonde wanted Nahlot to hold her and tell her that they weren't going to be found out, that everyhting was alright. She sat up when she heard her door open, hoping it was her Listener.

Arnbjorn walked into the room he shared with Astrid and shot her a glare before closing the door. He stalked over to the bed and stood with his arms crossed. Astrid sighed and laid back down. She closed her eyes waiting for her husband to question her about Nahlot and her's relationship.

"So, you spent last night with _Krii_ instead of your own husband?"

"I wanted to relax and clear my head. You were drunk and she wasn't. I-I probably had a few more then I should have, is all."

"Doesn't explain why you called her 'Krii'."

"I was drunk. It sounded cute... Damnit Arnbjorn just come out and say it! Your little friend has you wrapped around his finger and has you convinced I'm bedding the Listener. Go on say it!"

"Nazir just said you two are awfully close, nothin' 'bout sex."

"He hates Nahlot. Just don't listen to him."

Astrid got off the bed and took a step closer to her husband. She leaned in and kissed him. Arnbjorn sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. She had a point. Nazir wasn't fond of the Listener, maybe he should just listen to Astrid and take her word for it. The werewolf cursed Nord walked over to their bed and laid down, motioning for Astrid. The blonde walked over and laid down next to him. She told him she was tired and closed her eyes. Arnbjorn held his wife close and closed his eyes, wishing that he could believe her but he just had a feeling she was lying.

Nahlot leaned against a tree outside waiting for Astrid. The blonde had asked Gabriella to ask her to meet her out here. The Dark Elf sighed and reached up to hold her necklace in her hand. She played with the amulet as she waited. The Listener turned when she heard a twig snap. Astrid emerged from a bush with a smile, slightly out of breath. Nahlot rushed over to her and picked her up in a hug. The two shared a kiss before embracing one another.

Astrid hated that they had to sneak out of the Sanctuary now to see each other because of her. She took a step away from the Listener and looked down at her hands, playing with her ring. Nahlot reached out and caressed her cheek with a loving smile. Astrid met her gaze.

"I'm going to tell him."

"W-what?"

"Arnbjorn, he already knows... I can tell. I-I'm gonna come out and tell him."

"You sure?"

The blonde shook her head. Nahlot reached out and pulled her leader to her. She held Astrid close to her, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright. Astrid smiled and snuggled up to Nahlot. This was where she wanted to be. She loved being with Nahlot, and didn't care if Arnbjorn found out anymore. Nahlot moved away from her and stroked her hair.

"When we slept together... The Night Mother kept warning me we were being too complacent. She's right. Things have to stay the way they are. They work. So... Let's just avoid each other for a few weeks until Arnbjorn cools off."

"Krii... w-why? I-"

"Just trust me okay? I love you. We'll figure something out, just don't tell Arnbjorn. It could have bigger reprocussions then just him killing me."

Astrid nodded. She knew Nahlot was right, she just hated the fact that she couldn't be with her Listener. Nahlot smiled at her leader and took Astrid's hand into her own. The blonde looked up at her.

"Or option two, we run away together."

The blonde laughed as she let the Listener pull her along. The two women walked along the path that led away from the Falkreath Sanctuary. They wouldn't run away, both knew that their family ment too much to them to do something like that. But just for tonight they would use the excuse of being the Listener and the leader of the Dark Brotherhood to spend one last night together. It may just turn out to be even more romantic then the planned date that started this whole mess.


End file.
